


Much Closer

by Caladenia



Series: That Conversation [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladenia/pseuds/Caladenia
Summary: A conversation.





	Much Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariella884](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariella884/gifts).



* * *

“I see you’ve named your mother as executor.”

“Yes, Gretchen Janeway.”

“Captain, she lives seventy thousand light-years away. Commander Chakotay is much closer.”

“You are right. Fine.”

“Relationship to you?”

“Last time I looked he was my First Officer, Doctor.”

“I am sorry but this is a civil matter, not Starfleet. The document doesn’t accept ranks.”

“Can’t you put him down as a friend?”

“I’ll need something more specific.”

“Best friend, then.“

“How about I write _lover_ after his name?”

“What did you—"

“That’s what he put after yours when he asked me to witness his will two months ago.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> From ariella884’s prompt: “Pick one character and have them call out JC on their feelings/attraction for one another.”
> 
> Thank you arcadia75 (I am honoured to have submitted my drabble for your first beta work!) and cheile for the quick beta.


End file.
